


Wedding Night

by Whobahstank



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Fanart, Forced Marriage, Leia Organa's Slave Bikini, M/M, Prostate Massage, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: Dean is just too irresistible for Underbheit.
Relationships: Baron Werner Underbheit/Dean Venture
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, You Gonna Make Me Act Up. You Gonna Make Me Do Something I'm Gonna Regret. Ahahaha *rubs hands together*


End file.
